


A Bit of Luck

by AelinElentiya



Series: Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinElentiya/pseuds/AelinElentiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville wondered how he’d gotten the courage to ask Hannah out in the first place.<br/>He’s got the perfect plan, the perfect ring, but now all he needs is a bit of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> more cute proposal fics. This one is from a few years back as well, first posted on HarryPotterFanfiction.com but I thought I would post it here aswell. Cute fluffy proposal fics are awesome and the world needs more Hannah+Neville fics.

A Bit of Luck   
By DracosGirl012

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One: Marry Me

 

For the last five years, Neville Longbottom considered himself to be one of the luckiest men in the world—Wizarding and muggle. That reason was because had the privilege of calling Hannah Abbott his girlfriend.   
Of course, it was a miracle that he’d mustered up the courage to ask her out in the first place. Even now, five years later, he still had no idea how he’d done it. He had almost fainted when she had said yes. He had expected her to reject him, but she hadn’t.   
Their first date had gone terribly (in his opinion anyway). He’d taken her to Hogsmeade, and he ended up spilling Butterbeer all over her pretty dress. He’d apologised endlessly, until she kissed him on the cheek and said that it was the best date she’d ever had. He’d blushed crimson, and stammered and tripped over his own feet.  
Their second date was much better. They’d attended the Halloween Ball together, and although he poked her when he tried to pin the flowers he’d gotten to her dress, it had been wonderful. Hannah complimented his dancing skills, and even let him walk her to the Hufflepuff common room.  
By the time the third date rolled around, it was Christmas. He’d picked her up, and met her parents in the process. It had been rather embarrassing, answering her parent’s questions, but he had somehow survived. By the time they got around to going to the restaurant, he’d become friends with Mr and Mrs. Abbott. Dinner went well, and he gave Hannah her Christmas present at the end of it—a gold necklace with a miniature hourglass hanging from it. When he dropped her off at her house, she kissed him, and he felt as if he were going to sprout wings and fly away.   
On Valentine’s Day, he gave her roses and they had a picnic in the Room of Requirement, rather than going to Hogsmeade with everyone else. That was the first time he told her loved her, and she said it back.   
When they graduated, Hannah went to Healer training, and he bought an apartment in Muggle London, and worked at Eeylops Owl Emporium. They didn’t move in together until just after their second anniversary. For Neville, two months had seemed like a big deal. He’d hardly been able to wrap his mind around the fact that they’d been together for two whole years.   
Now it was coming up to their fifth anniversary, and he knew Hannah wouldn’t wait for him to propose forever. She would be expecting a ring soon.   
On the morning of August 24th, Neville awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the apartment. He smiled to himself. Sometimes, he half-expected to wake up and discover that the last five years had been a dream. It was unbelievable to him that Hannah was real. Sometimes it felt like he was waiting for her to disappear.   
He yawned, crawled out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen. He found her standing at the stove, flipping the strips of bacon over. There was a pan of eggs next to it. She had her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was still wearing her pajamas, the navy blue silk ones that he’d gotten her last Christmas.   
‘Good morning,’ he said, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. Hannah turned so he got her lips instead.   
‘Morning,’ she said, smiling against his mouth as she pulled away. ‘Thought I’d make breakfast, since you have the day off.’   
‘It smells delicious,’ he said. ‘Want me to make coffee?’ He turned to the machine on the counter—which had been a homecoming gift from her parents—and plugged it into the wall.   
‘Sure,’ she said. ‘Would you mind putting in some toast, too?’   
He pulled out the bag of bread, and popped it into the toaster. Soon, the smell of coffee and bacon was wafting through the apartment. His stomach growled. ‘I have some errands to run today,’ he said, pouring the coffee into mugs. ‘And I was thinking we could stop by Hermione and Ron’s.’   
‘That’d be nice,’ Hannah said. ‘I haven’t seen Hermione since she told us she was pregnant.’   
‘Right,’ said Neville. He remembered Hannah’s face when Hermione told them she was expecting, her look of wistfulness. ‘I’ll send them a letter after breakfast, let them know to expect us.’   
‘Sounds good,’ Hannah said.   
She finished with the bacon and eggs, and he helped her scoop them onto plates. Then they sat down at the table, and started eating breakfast.   
‘My Mum came over yesterday,’ she said as he was spreading jam on his toast. She said it quickly, and avoided looking at him.   
Uh-oh, he thought, raising his eyebrows. ‘You didn’t tell me that,’ he said. ‘Is everything alright?’   
‘Everything’s fine,’ she said, but she was biting her lip, a telltale sign that she was hiding something.   
‘Was there something in particular your Mum wanted?’ He asked.  
She was nibbling on a piece of bacon, looking everywhere but him. ‘No, not really,’ she said. ‘She just came by to visit, like she does all the time.’  
He fought back a sigh. He could tell when she was lying. The one thing he loved about her was that she spoke her mind, no matter what. She didn’t keep things from him, and she didn’t lie. It was unlike her to keep secrets, and if she did, she always had a good reason. ‘Hannah?’ He asked.   
‘Hmm-hmm?’ She mumbled, taking a bite of her eggs.   
She refused to meet his gaze. ‘Is there something you need to tell me?’ He asked.   
‘My sister’s pregnant,’ she blurted out.   
His eyes widened. Hannah’s sister, Claire, was two years younger than her. He’d met her the first time he ever attended a family dinner. He knew, from Hannah, that she was not magical, and that she and her husband, Edmund, had been trying for a baby for quite some time now. ‘That’s great,’ he said. ‘Good for them.’   
‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘My Mum’s throwing a party on Sunday, to celebrate. We’re supposed to be there by noon.’   
‘You don’t sound very happy,’ he noted, a little surprised. He would have thought that she would be happy for her sister. ‘Is something else wrong?’   
‘I just never expected that my little sister would be married and pregnant before me,’ she said. ‘I always thought I’d be the first one to give my mother grandchildren, you know? It feels like Claire’s robbed me of that. I’m happy for her, of course, but I just wish… I wish it was me.’   
Oh, he thought. She’d never mentioned any of this to him, never even hinted that she wanted children. But of course she did. ‘Hannah, love,’ he said slowly, carefully. ‘That will be you, some day.’  
She looked at him, meeting his eyes. ‘Are we ever going to get married, Neville?’ She asked.   
He stood up, and walked over to her, pulling her up so he could hug her. ‘We will,’ he promised. ‘Soon.’   
‘Soon,’ Hannah murmured into his chest. ‘I guess I can live with that, for now. But I won’t wait forever.’   
I know, he thought, but he didn’t say it. I know. That’s what I’m afraid of. 

 

~*~

 

Later that day, Neville went out to do the errands he mentioned at breakfast, and Hannah was alone in the apartment once again.   
In the bedroom, she found the photo album that she had started making the year they started dating, and flipped through it, smiling at the memories. She remembered when he asked her out, stumbling over the words. She had said yes, mostly because it was cute to see a boy so nervous, and her friends had made fun of her. Even though their first date had gone rather terribly, she had found Neville quite endearing, much to her own surprise.   
As that year went on, she fell in love with him. She wasn’t sure how she had, at first. But she loved the way he smiled, the way he was so easily embarrassed, how brave he was, even if he didn’t know it himself. She loved his hazel eyes and the dimple that appeared in his left cheek when he smiled.   
When they reached their two-year anniversary, she’d been sure he’d propose. She’d been so disappointed when he didn’t, when the ring he presented her was only a promise ring, but she tried not to show it. She told herself he was waiting until it was the right time. But the right time never came. Every night when she went to bed, she felt like a deflated balloon. She wanted that ring on her finger, more than she dared to let him know. She didn’t want him to feel pressured, or propose because it would make her happy. She wanted him to propose because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.   
But she was starting to get worried. They’d almost been together for five years, and she didn’t want to say ‘my boyfriend’ anymore when she introduced him. She wanted to say ‘my husband’, or ‘my fiancé’. She wanted to be able to tell her mother she was getting married, to ask Claire to be her maid of honor.   
She sighed, closing the photo album. ‘Hannah Longbottom,’ she said aloud, smiling at the way it sounded.   
There was a knock on the front door. What’s Neville doing home so early? She wondered, heading to the living room.   
She opened the door. It wasn’t Neville. It was Hermione, wearing a light yellow sundress, with a purse over her shoulder.   
‘Hi,’ Hannah said, surprised.   
Hermione smiled. ‘Hi,’ she said. ‘I ran into Neville in the mall. He said he’d just sent a letter to tell us you guys were coming to visit us later, but I decided to come visit you instead.’   
‘Oh. Well, come in,’ Hannah said, stepping back.   
Hermione came inside the apartment, and the two women sat down on the couch together.   
‘So, how have you been? The last time we saw you, you had just found out you were pregnant. That was in June, so you’re… two months along now?’ Hannah asked.   
‘Yeah,’ Hermione said. ‘Let me tell you though, I cannot wait for this baby to be out. Ron has not stopped pestering me since we found out. He’s constantly asking me if I need anything, telling me that I should rest. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him I’m fine. I’m starting to worry he’ll be one of those obsessed, overprotective husbands who don’t let their wives do anything.’ Hermione rolled her eyes.   
‘Well,’ said Hannah. ‘I suppose men have different ways of reacting to pregnancy. How did Ron take it, when you told him?’   
‘He fainted,’ Hermione laughed. ‘When he woke up, he was really happy about it. He kept saying “I’m going to be a Dad” over and over again. I think he was ready to start dancing around the house.’   
She laughed. ‘My sister just found out that she’s pregnant as well,’ she said.   
‘Oh, that’s wonderful,’ Hermione said. ‘Soon you’ll get to spoil your little niece or nephew. That’s exciting.’   
‘Yes,’ she said. ‘I guess it is exciting.’   
Hermione studied her face for a long moment. ‘It will happen for you, too, Hannah,’ she said. ‘I know Neville’s been a little slow on the proposing, but he will. Maybe you’ll be engaged before Christmas.’  
‘I hope so,’ Hannah said glumly. ‘Sometimes I can’t help but think that it will never happen.’   
‘Of course it will,’ Hermione said. ‘And when it does, I expect you to make me a bridesmaid.’   
She laughed. She’d imagined their wedding day for much too long. It was time to make it happen for real. 

 

~*~  

When Neville returned to the apartment with Ron, he found Hannah and Hermione on the couch, talking.   
‘Hey, Ron,’ Hermione said, smiling at her husband. ‘Neville. Did you guys finish your errands?’   
‘Yes,’ Neville said, kissing Hannah on the cheek. ‘I got the chips, salsa, and the movie that you wanted.’   
‘Oh, good,’ Hannah said. ‘We can watch it after dinner. What do you think of mashed potatoes and steak?’   
‘Actually,’ he began. ‘I was thinking we could go out. To that fancy Italian restaurant that you like.’   
Hannah’s eyebrows rose. ‘But you don’t even like Italian food,’ she said. ‘The last time we went there, you hardly ate anything except the salad and breadsticks.’   
‘I’ll order pizza or something,’ he said. ‘I’ll get dessert. Any dessert you want.’   
She smiled. He knew she couldn’t say no to dessert. ‘Alright,’ she said. ‘We’ll go. But we’re still watching that movie when we get home.’   
He laughed. ‘Of course.’ 

~*~

 

After Ron and Hermione left, a couple hours later, Hannah went to take a shower, and Neville sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the telly. The tiny black box in his pocket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, and he felt himself smile as he remembered earlier that day:   
Neville stood in front of the ring section in the jewelry store, staring at the beautiful diamonds. He didn’t know which one Hannah would like. She wasn’t like other girls who wanted big, fancy, expensive diamonds. She was simple kind of girl.   
‘Neville?’ An astonished voice asked from behind him.   
He turned around quickly, and saw Ron and Hermione standing behind him. Hermione was holding a couple of shopping bags.   
‘What are you doing in a jewelry store?’ Hermione asked, not even bothering to hide her curiosity.   
He fought back a scowl. Of course, it would be odd to them. He never bought Hannah jewelry, except that necklace he’d given her for Christmas, and the promise ring. She didn’t really wear jewelry, so he didn’t think it was necessary.   
‘Er… I was looking for a gift. For my grandmother,’ he lied. ‘She lost her pearl necklace the other day, so I thought I’d buy her a new one.’   
Hermione peered at the box behind him, and a grin appeared on her face. ‘OK. Would you mind if I go visit Hannah, Ron? There’s not much more I need, and you can pick me up when you’re done,’ she said.   
‘Actually, we were just about to owl you to tell you to expect us this afternoon,’ Neville said.   
‘Well, now you don’t have to,’ Hermione said.   
He didn’t like the mischievous glint in her eyes. Not one bit. ‘But what am I supposed to do?’ Ron asked, almost grumpily.   
‘Help Neville pick out necklaces,’ she said.   
Then she blew him a kiss, and walked away. Ron shook his head, and walked into the store.   
‘You’re not really picking out a necklace, are you?’ He asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at him suspiciously.   
Neville sighed. ‘How do you know I’m not?’ He asked.  
‘Because I’ve been in this store before. They don’t sell pearl necklaces here,’ Ron said, grinning. ‘This is where I got Hermione’s ring.’   
‘Really? Well, er, I was just asking where I could find a ring cleaner. Hannah wants to have hers cleaned, you know,’ Neville said.   
Ron laughed. ‘You’re a terrible liar, Neville. I know why you’re here,’ Ron said.   
‘I’m not lying,’ he protested weakly.   
Ron just rolled his eyes, and he walked over to the case behind him. ‘So, which ones were you looking at?’ He asked.   
Neville decided it was hopeless to lie, and sighed. ‘Well, I was looking at that one, but it doesn’t seem like Hannah to me,’ he pointed out the ring with the little diamonds around the band, rather than one diamond, and Ron shook his head.   
‘It’s nice, but you could do better,’ Ron said.   
He sighed. ‘She’s not a big diamond type of girl,’ he said. ‘Something simple and pretty would be perfect, I think,’ he said.   
Ron nodded. The store clerk seemed to notice that they were having trouble, because she came over to them.   
‘Can I help you gentlemen find something?’ She asked politely, smiling widely at them both.   
‘Er, yes,’ Neville said. ‘I’m planning to propose, you see, and I’m looking for a ring, but nothing seems quite right.’   
‘Well, do you know what she likes?’ She asked. ‘Have you ever seen her look at a particular cut or a style?’   
‘No,’ he said. ‘But she likes to keep things simple and pretty, so no big diamonds or sapphires.’   
‘Ah. You’re in luck—I think I know exactly what she would like,’ she said.   
The woman went behind the case, her fingers trailing over the top, and pulled out a tray of rings. When she returned, she pointed at a simple silver band with a tiny diamond in the center.  
‘It’s perfect,’ Neville breathed. ‘Just what I was looking for.’   
She beamed, and he and Ron headed to the checkout. He didn’t care how much it was—he wanted it.   
When they left the store—after thanking the woman—, he found himself grinning. He knew he’d found the perfect ring, and he knew Hannah was going to love it.   
‘Do you actually have any idea how you’re going to propose to her?’ Ron asked him as they walked out to the parking lot.   
‘Er, no,’ Neville admitted. ‘I never really thought that far ahead, to be perfectly honest. I just wanted to get the ring first.’   
Ron shook his head. ‘Well, I can’t blame you. I had no clue what I was going to do when I proposed to Hermione, either,’ he said. ‘But you have to do something special. Take her out for dinner to her favorite restaurant. Don’t propose there, though. I have the feeling Hannah would be embarrassed if people started shouting ‘say yes, say yes’ at her. Take her to her favorite place, and then ask her.’   
‘It sounds easy when you put it like that, but it took me weeks to work up the courage to ask her out in the first place, and I’ve been trying to get the courage to ask her to marry me for the last three years with no luck,’ Neville said. ‘I’ll be seconds away from proposing, and then I’ll chicken out. It’s happened every other time.’   
‘Hmm,’ Ron said. ‘I have an idea. I think what you need, mate, is a bit of luck.’  
Neville looked at him questioningly. ‘Luck isn’t exactly available in a little bottle,’ he said. Ron grinned at him, and it dawned on him. ‘Felix Felicis? Are you absolutely insane? Where am I going to get a hold of Felix Felicis?’ He demanded.   
Ron’s grin was almost exactly the same as the mischievous glint in his wife’s eyes, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. ‘I know where we can find some,’ said Ron.   
Neville, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, had followed him to his car—he’d apparated to the mall, since he didn’t drive—and got in, wondering where Ron was taking him.   
Five minutes later, they were in Diagon Alley, with Ron leading the way. He stopped dead in his tracks when they reached Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.   
‘No way. Absolutely not,’ he said.   
Ron sighed. ‘Look, Neville, I tried it before. My brother’s luck potion is extremely effective,’ he said. ‘Honestly, how did you think I proposed to Hermione without fainting? I was just as nervous as you are.’   
‘Fine, but I better not regret this, Weasley,’ he said, hoping he sounded threatening.  
Ron grinned at him, and they went into the shop.   
‘Little brother! And toad boy!’ A familiar voice called from somewhere in the store as soon as the door closed behind them.   
George Weasley suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling. Neville had never gotten used to seeing George without Fred, but at least he didn’t look so depressed anymore. He had married Angelina Johnson, and their daughter, Roxanne, was two already. George was always calling him ‘toad boy’, no matter how many times he tried desperately to get him to stop.   
‘Ronniekins, why does Toad Boy look like he’s going to faint?’ George asked.’Did you give him something?’  
‘No,’ Ron said, scowling at his nickname. ‘He’s just nervous, is all. He’s planning to propose, you see, and he needs something to help him.’   
‘Oh. I see,’ George said. ‘About time you proposed, really.’   
Neville wished he could turn invisible. ‘Ron says you have Felix Felicis,’ he said. ‘I didn’t know you could make potions like that.’   
‘I can’t,’ he said. ‘Hermione helps. Of course, she disapproves, but I told her it was for special reasons only. Customers can’t buy it unless they specifically tell me what they’re using it for.’   
‘I hope you pay her, you know,’ Neville said. ‘It’s not fair to use her like that.’  
George rolled his eyes. ‘Of course I’m paying her. She’s my little sister. Well, sister-in-law, but still.’   
‘Good,’ he said. ‘Anyway, could I get some of it? The Felix Felicis?’   
George nodded, and pulled out his wand. ‘Accio Felix Felicis,’ he said, and a tiny bottle came flying towards him. He caught it, and handed it to him. ‘Here.’  
‘How much is it?’ Neville asked, reaching for his wallet.  
George shook his head. ‘Just take it. Consider it a ‘congratulations, you finally proposed’ gift,’ he said.   
‘Are you sure?’ Neville asked skeptically. He didn’t like taking things for free—it made him feel like he had to pay it back.   
‘Yes,’ George said. ‘Now go.’   
He hesitated, but left with Ron anyway, after saying ‘thank you’ so many times George almost shoved him out the door.   
In the car, he stared out the window, and suddenly he knew exactly how he was going to propose.  
The sound of the water shutting off made snapped Neville back to the present, and he got up from the couch.   
He pulled the tiny bottle from his pocket, uncapped it, and swallowed a mouthful. He’d just put it back in his pocket when Hannah entered the room, wearing a black dress and heels.   
‘What are you smiling about?’ She asked, skeptically.   
He walked over to her, and kissed her on the mouth. ‘I’m just happy,’ he said. ‘I love you, you know.’   
‘I know,’ she said, smiling. ‘But it’s nice to hear it all the same.’  
He kissed her again, longer this time. ‘Good, because I’m never going to stop saying it,’ he said. ‘I’ll say it so much you’ll start getting sick of it.’   
‘Never,’ she said, her eyes sparkling. ‘Come on. We have a dinner to get to.’  
He grinned, grabbed his keys from the table, and they left the apartment. 

 

~*~ 

 

Neville was so distracted that he hardly paid attention to anything Hannah said. He ended up ordering spaghetti even though he hated it, and he barely touched it. Instead, he spent most of the meal picking at his salad.   
‘OK,’ Hannah said, about halfway through dinner. ‘What’s wrong?’   
He looked up. ‘What do you mean, what’s wrong? Nothing’s wrong,’ he said.   
‘Well, obviously something is. You haven’t said two words since we got here. You’re not even eating,’ she said.   
‘I’m not hungry,’ he said. ‘And nothing’s wrong.’  
She sighed, putting down her fork. ‘Neville, if you have to tell me something, then just say it. I’d rather not go through the pretenses,’ she said.  
‘You’re right, I do have something to tell you,’ he said. ‘But I can’t tell you here. There are too many people watching.’   
Her eyes widened. ‘I knew it. I knew it,’ she said. ‘You want to break up.’   
‘What? No! Of course I don’t,’ he said, astounded that she could even think that. ‘I love you. Why on earth would I want break up with you?’   
‘Oh,’ she said. ‘OK then.’   
He sighed. ‘I can tell it’s going to drive you nuts if you have to wait, so why don’t we get pack up the food, and then leave?’ He asked.   
She nodded, and waved one of the waiters over. She told him, in a low voice, that they were ready to leave. A moment later, he came back with the bill, and Hannah slipped some muggle money inside it. He helped her with her jacket, which he’d brought along because she always got cold in restaurants, and they headed out.   
A moment later, they had Apparated.   
‘Neville,’ Hannah gasped. ‘What on Earth are we doing on a beach?’   
He smiled. ‘It’s not just any beach, though,’ he said. ‘Didn’t you say you always wanted to go to Hawaii?’  
She stared at him, her eyes wide. ‘Are… are you kidding me?’ She asked. ‘You’re telling me that you just Apparated us to Hawaii?’   
‘Yes,’ he said. ‘I looked up pictures of this beach, and I remembered that you said you wanted to go to Hawaii. This is Hanalei Beach, by the way. It’s empty now because it’s getting dark, but it’s one of the more popular beaches.’  
‘But… why did you take us here?’ She whispered. ‘I mean, I know I said I wanted to go to Hawaii and all, but I don’t understand why you brought me here.’   
‘Because I love you, and I wanted this to be perfect,’ he said. ‘I couldn’t think of a better place to take you than the one place you’d always wanted to go.’   
‘You wanted what to be perfect? Neville, you’re not making any sense you know,’ she said.   
He grinned. ‘I know,’ he said. ‘Close your eyes for a minute, please.’   
She looked confused, but she shrugged and covered her hand over her eyes. ‘If you push me into the ocean, Neville, I swear I’m going to hex you.’   
He rolled his eyes, glad that she couldn’t see him, and slid down onto one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and flipped open the box.   
‘You can open your eyes now,’ he said.   
She did, and she covered her hands over her mouth, staring at him. ‘I’m dreaming,’ she said. ‘I’m dreaming.’   
‘No, you aren’t,’ he said. ‘Trust me, this is real.’   
She looked like she was about to burst into tears, and he hoped she wouldn’t, because that would throw him off. He couldn’t stand it when she cried. ‘Oh,’ she said. ‘OK. I believe you.’   
He smiled, and then took a deep breath. ‘Hannah Marie Abbott,’ he began. ‘I love you, and I’ve loved you for quite some time now. I know there isn’t anyone else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, and I’m sorry it took me so long to ask you this but… Will you marry me?’   
She looked like she was going to faint. ‘Yes,’ she said. ‘Yes, yes, yes!’   
And then she flung herself at him, and they both toppled into the sand. She was kissing him, and there were tears running down her cheeks.   
‘Why are you crying?’ He asked, reaching up to wipe the tears away.   
She smiled. ‘Because I’m happy,’ she told him. ‘So incredibly happy I feel like I’m going to sprout wings and fly away.’   
‘But I don’t want you to fly away,’ he said.   
She laughed. ‘It was a metaphor, Neville,’ she said. ‘Of course I’m not going to fly away. I don’t ever want to leave you.’   
‘Good,’ he said.   
She grinned. ‘Can I see the ring?’ She asked.   
He nodded, and handed her the box. She let out a tiny gasp, and stared at it in wonder, as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.   
‘Do you like it?’ He asked.   
She nodded. It looked like she was struggling for words. ‘I love it. It’s beautiful, exactly what I wanted,’ she said.   
He smiled, relieved. ‘Good. I’m glad,’ he said, and he slid the ring on her finger. ‘I love you.’   
When Hannah kissed him, he decided that Ron had been right. He never could have proposed before, not on his own. The only thing that had been missing before was a tiny bit of luck.


End file.
